Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{61}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $5$ $\sqrt{61}$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 6$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{61}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{6}{\sqrt{61}}$ $=\dfrac{6\sqrt{61} }{61}$